Tobacco cans typically have a paper wrapper that completely covers the junction between the cylindrical side wall of the can and the overlapping side wall of the lid. Thus, before the lid can be removed, the wrapper must be severed along the bottom of the side wall of the lid. Conventional can or bottle openers are not effective for use in opening tobacco cans. It is known to use a sharp tool, such as the blade of a fixed blade knife or folding knife, to sever the paper wrapper and to pry the lid from the can. Unfortunately, some people may find this technique to be awkward or difficult to accomplish.